Distributed content delivery systems may be used to deliver streaming contents to recipients. Fast reconstruction of at least some portions of the streaming contents is sometimes an important factor contributing to user experience. Communication systems that cannot control the rate of obtaining content may result in performance degradation. Other communication systems, such as communication systems which use connection-based protocols, can control the rate of obtaining content, but are usually susceptible to fault conditions and may require a significant setup time.